


The Child and The Warrior

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, I mighr add more, Might Add More, Mostly the lucinas bein cute, Only a tiny bit of chrobin, Siblings, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: Lucina wakes with nightmares of a dragon, and a tiny toddler is there to help cheer her up.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BucketsofButterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketsofButterflies/gifts).



> To a brilliant author who brightened my life with their awakening story.

Lucina slept soundly on the couch.

She was draped over the cushions like a blanket draped over its bed; her arms and legs in every which way and where. She snored softly, and with every outtake of breath a small lock of blue hair fluttered above her nose.

Falchion was rested against the couch, sheathed carefully as not to cause something to break. She was rambunctious in that sense, her blade gleaming mischievously.

But, the most curious thing was the little toddler playing on the floor next to them.

She was only about two or three years old, her hair a short, rumpled blue; her left eye imprinted with the Brand of the Exalt. She played quietly with a small wooden horse, tapping its hooves against the floorboards of the castle. She mumbled to herself in a soft voice, as if narrating her little game.

She wore overalls and a striped shirt, with the left strap of the denim hanging over her shoulder and pink socks covering tiny feet. 

A woman of around twenty-two sat curled in a corner, long white hair in pigtails hiding most of her face from view. She was small for a woman of her age, her nose hidden in a thick book. Her coat covered her like a blanket in her spot on the floor. She and her daughter were the only ones awake in the room.

Chrom, in his twenty-four years of blue haired glory, lay in an unceremonious heap on the flooring, knocked out by his own fatigue. His snores were muffled by a pillow that his younger daughter had placed carefully on his face.

Lucina played on the floor, her narration turning happier as her little horse apparently reached the “fields of paradise”. She smiled, and clapped her hands quietly in celebration.

Lucina rose to her tiny feet, wobbling slightly as she toddled over to Robin, who instantly noticed her approaching. She put down her book and opened her arms in welcoming.

Robin caught her daughter and placed her in her lap, ruffling her hair in the process. Lucina reached out a tiny hand and grabbed Robin’s stark-white locks. She played with her hair, pulling gently.

“Hey there,” Robin whispered into the ear of the toddler as she kissed the side of her head.

“Hi, mama,” Lucina replied, just as softly. She wrapped her tiny arms around her mother’s neck.

They sat there for a moment, relishing the company of the other before the older, sleeping Lucina stirred on the couch. She turned over, her brow furrowed and her eyes clenched shut as if to ward off some unwanted intruder to her mind.

She mumbled something and thin sheen of sweat appeared on her brow.

“...GRIMA!”

Suddenly she shot up, breathing heavily and her eyes trying to hide the tears she very much wanted to let fall. Her heart pounded a mile a minute, and her eyes darted every which way.

The toddler quickly extracted herself from her mother’s arms and ran towards the eighteen-year old sitting on the couch. She climbed up the cushions and planted herself squarely on her older self’s chest before touching her nose with her very small palm.

“Luci awake now, but she had bad dream,” she said, loudly and in the cheerful tones most toddlers adopted.

The child paused and furrowed her brow, her eyes a mix of concern and joy before she continued.

“Luci sad? If Luci sad, I need cheer her up!” The child came to the conclusion quickly and hopped down from Lucina’s chest, her small hand curling around her older self’s index finger.

Lucina smiled sadly, her own larger hand curling around the child’s. 

“I’m fine, Lucina. While I appreciate your offer to-” She was instantly cut off by and indignant noise from Lucina.

“NO! That not ‘fine’. When I have a bad dream, Mama comes and plays with me! Sometimes,” she leaned in, her nose inches from her older self’s. “Sometimes Mama gives me a cookie,” she said smugly, like she just revealed a terrible secret.

“Luci” couldn’t help but giggle as she removed the toddler from her chest.

“All right,” she said, rubbing sleep and nightmare sweat off her brow, her demeanor changing. “What do you propose we do?”

This stumped Lucina. She wore an expression of childish bewilderment as she racked her brain for anything that she and Luci could do together. She glanced at Robin as a silent plea for help.

The child’s eyes grew wide. She turned to Luci and reached up on her toes to touch her cheek.

“I know what we can do!”

Luci smiled and bent down so the child could grab her nose (like she always did).

“Which is…?”

Lucina leaned in again, her own face inches from the eighteen-year old’s. She narrowed her eyes, trying to avoid revealing the joy that she kept in her young heart.

“We can eat a cookie.”

At this Luci burst into laughter; something she hadn’t felt or heard in years. The feeling of lightness in her chest blossomed throughout her body, and she had to stop to rub tears from her eyes. She turned her gaze towards her mother; and she had the widest smile she’d ever seen imprinted on her face.

Chrom started awake, and he swiftly removed the pillow from his face only to be met by the sound of his daughter’s hysterical laughter.

“What on earth…?”

Robin shot him a look that shut him up, and he moved to pull his wife into his arms as he watched Lucina collapse on the floor, laughing like a child.

Robin curled into Chrom, attempting to hide giggles of her own, but she was pulled away by the sound of someone calling her.

“Mother?”

Robin turned, only to see Luci grasping Lucina’s hand, and her face split by the widest smile she’d ever seen her daughter bear. Her face was red and she had tear tracks down her cheeks, but she looked the happiest that was possible.

“May we have a cookie?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got a request to write more of this, so prepare yourselves.

"LUCI!"

The tiny toddler waddled up to her older self, and Lucina picked her up with a concerned expression on her face.

"What do you need?"

The tiny one rubbed her eyes, and curled her arms around Lucina's neck. Her face was red, and tiny tear tracks stained her cheeks.

"A doggie stole my sock," she said, showing off her bare foot. "He was big an mean an scary an I fell an he stole my sock," 

Lucina furrowed her brow and nodded in agreement. "That must have been a really scary doggie," she said, trying very hard to contain a giggle.

Lucina set down her younger self, and crouched down to her level. She tapped her nose, looking at her mischievously.

"I know what we can do to make you feel better," she said, and Baby Lucina rubbed the water from her eyes.

"What's that?"

"We can build a fort."

<>

"There! It's done!"

Baby Lucina giggled as she climbed up to sit on her older self's hip. 

"It's an impenetrable fort, and all who come near it will tremble in fear," Lucina said, giggling and squeezing the toddler. "What shall we name it?"

The toddler didn't miss a beat, her tiny hands raising in triumph as she gazed upon the structured mess of pillows and blankets.

"FORT COOKIE!!"

<>

Robin walked through the door, her hands filled with stacks of books way to big for her tiny frame. She moved to work at her table; this new army caused too much trouble and a solution was necessary.

Her boot caught something and she fell face-first into the books in her arms, landing with an "oof!"

She stood up and brushed herself off, looking at the monstrosity she tripped on.

"What the hell is this?"

"Watch your language, mama!" A tiny voice shouted from inside the pile, followed by a giggle.

"Lucina?"

"Hello, mother!"

"Lucina?!"

Robin crept around the tent until she found a small opening in the blankets, and wormed her way in.

"What are my daughter s doing in here?"

Baby Lucina piped up, rubbing her bare feet. "Welcome to Fort Cookie!"

"Her sock got stolen by a dog, so I created Fort Cookie to cheer her up."

"It was a big an scary doggie!"

Robin sighed, knowing full well of Nowi's penchant for animals and the massive boarhound she adopted.

"Well, you girls have fun, I've got work to do," Robin said, kissing both her daughters' heads before leaving the tent.

"We will mama!"


End file.
